I Love You, For You
by kagome313
Summary: Ok, this really is a TWO shot! Good girl kagome and bad boy inuyasha are deeply in love! What can go on during detention when they have the classroom to themselves...? PLZ READ AND.... REVIEW!
1. I Love You, For Youpart 1

This will be my first one-shot… err… two-shot that is it! WOOT! I feel so good writing this high school shot that I probably might continue it… no no, I WOULD continue it! Grins But ma exams does not start in June v.v It's actually in two weeks! Screams I am so stressed now! Oh well, jus read and review like always!

Warning: Lime, is it? .

ENJOY!

I Love You, For You

**Part 1**

The soft scribbling of something was faintly heard as the math teacher wrote down an equation on the board for the students behind her to work out.

After writing down a short note on a piece of paper, the snow white haired seventeen year old chucked it at his best friend in front of him so that he can pass it to the person whose name was written on it. Just as the paper made its way around the right side, so that it can be passed back in the same section, but different desk. The short chubby teacher turned around with a pig-like face and a scorn decorating it.

"I do hope that paper was written for me Mr. Houshi!" Came a clipped reply as she squeezed her way through the small rows of desk. Everyone in the class eyes were now trained on the scene as her enlarged looking hands extended to the said boy.

Miroku, at the age of seventeen in his last year of high school looked behind him at his friend with an apologetic face.

"Oh, so it seems Mr. Takahashi wrote this note here." She grabbed the note and looked at him with disappointment on her visage. "Do you mind if I share this note with the class since you couldn't wait until class was over?" Not actually expecting an answer, she started to unfold the note.

"Actually Mrs. Dyo, I really don't mind." A mop of silvery hair rose, his bangs finally showing his intense sun-kissed eyes. "That note there is for the most beautiful girl in class right now, Kagome." He turned his head to the right and saw that her sapphire eyes were glued to his. He smiled softly and watched the teacher for a brief second then turned back to Kagome.

"If I remembered correctly Mrs. Dyo, the note says just this… Hey sexy Kaggie, I just love the way your azure eyes watches me each day with so much love as I hold you in my arms. I love absolutely everything about you, especially the way you smile. I love your puffy kissable lips and can't wait to taste them after class and hopefully taste every part of you some time soon…'" He licked his lips lecherously and looked up at the teacher who looked ready to kill. "Yes, Mrs. Dyo… did I get everything, or was there more because I seem to have so much to say about this lovely Kagome next to me." He smirked, loving the way the teacher looked.

She scanned over the note one more time. "No, Inuyasha, you seem to have gotten every detail in words." Her bug-eyes looked over at the blushing Kagome, and as if sensing the teacher's stare, she looked up. "Ah, Kagome, do you have any reply to make for Inuyasha's confession?" A giggle was heard behind Kagome and the teacher glared at her in disapproval. "Please Taijia; do share this joke that seems to have you giggling like some giddy school girl who just got her first kissed."

Said girl glared at the teacher with much hatred. Her lips parted to tell the teacher something that will have her in detention for all infinity. Kagome looked behind her to see how Sango's eyes burned with anger and how her face was set into a scold. Before her friend got in trouble, she looked at the teacher once more and beat Sango in a response.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Dyo, I do have a reply." She grinned as the teacher raised her brow in annoyance. Kagome looked to Inuyasha leaning on the chair, quite relaxed. She called him forward with her index finger and he leaned over towards her automatically. Kagome grabbed a fistful of his mane lightly and crushed her lips to his. He responded quickly, his left hand rising to grasp her cheek lightly as he deepened the kiss. The loud whistles and gasp faded away as they shifted in their seats to get an even better angle of the kiss. Inuyasha's tongue left the home of his caverns to visit the sexy goddess' mouth kissing him. Her mouth opened without hesitation and they soon found their tongue battling for dominance and more pleasure. A loud moan escaped both of them as Inuyasha pulled her petit form in the chair closer to him. His hands started to drift downwards and Kagome welcomed the feeling as his hands played with the straps of her purple tank top.

"_**Excuse me Takahashi and Highurashi!"**_ Mrs. Dyo all but shouted to the teens, now only a breath away from their faces since she could not seem to get their attentions from five feet away.

The couple kissing looked up at the teacher with twin guilty expressions. Their lips were still connected, though they ceased their kissing at the loud roar of their names.

Grinning against each other's puffy lips, they pulled away with reluctance. The teacher stared angrily at the teens, burning them both to cinder.

"I am very, **very** disappointed to see you, Higurashi display such an act!" She glowered down at a flush Kagome before looking over to a smirking Inuyasha. "As for you Takahashi…" She paused, trying to think of something to say towards him. "You, you are so predictable!" She shouted, having nothing better to say about him.

Looking at both of them with as much anger as possible, she retreated to the black board backward.

"I hope you don't fall on that fat ass of yours." Inuyasha muttered, mirroring the teacher's glare.

"What did you say Inuyasha Takahashi?!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Again, if you must know, _Mrs._ _Dyo,_ I _said_ I hope you don't fall on that _fat ass of yours._" He did well on emphasizing his selected words.

Her plump visage burned with both anger and mortification as the class erupted with laughter and giggles.

"Real original Yash," Complimented Miroku between snickers.

"Yea, Yash." Sango said. "I guess you're foul mouth isn't all that bad now and again." She added.

He cracked a smile and slouched lowering in the chair and propped a foot on his desk, his right hand smoothing out his baggy black jeans. He leaned his head to the side, facing Kagome with a lopsided grin and winked at her. She giggled softly and gazed at him dreamily.

To think not long ago, she finally gave the sexy player, Inuyasha a chance. With her giving in and having him to herself, every girl in school envied her and watched her hateful. She had never found herself loving the way they looked at her. The looks they gave her were a silent reminder of what she had and what they could _never_ get. Only two months in, Inuyasha confessed his love for her, and she did the same. It was so romantic at how he confessed to her. He took her out for a romantic dinner by the sea, and then they walked along the shore holding hands and chatting carelessly. His talks then became somewhat serious. Like what they planned to do after graduation, how he wanted his life to be filled with a loving wife and kids. They then took a seat on the sand, with her seated between his legs as she rested against his chest. Minutes later, they found themselves kissing passionately and soon Inuyasha was over her, while she lay sprawled out on the ground. His hands started to caress her thigh and it went a little higher. Only then did she freaked out and stopped completely sitting up. Her breath came in short pants as she had tried to catch her breathing from the previous kiss. Confessing about her lack of sexual experiences, she blushed as he smiled at her, _then_ he told her he loved her. Shock beyond anything, her azure eyes filled with unshed tears and confessed to him as well. They only kissed repeatedly, but Inuyasha never pushed her to do anything she was not ready for at the time.

Grinning at the memory, she could not help but wonder what their three-month anniversary would be like seeing that it was this weekend. She was pulled back to the present when the teacher announced that Inuyasha would be having detention after school. At that moment, the whole class became silent. Her face became crestfallen at that announcement.

"But Mrs. Dyo!" She shouted desperately. "Inuyasha and I have classes after school!"

By the way the teacher watched her, she was sure she would have been six feet under by now if looks could have killed.

"Well Higurashi, I'm sure _both_ of you can have your classes today in _detention!_"

Kagome pouted pathetically, glaring at the teacher. _I hate when teachers acts like complete bitches!'_

"Don't be sad Kagome -…"

"That's Higurashi to you _Mrs. Dyo._"

The teacher quirked a brow in surprise at hearing her top student's request and settled for ended the conversation with as much as a sideward glance.

"Finish up that equation class!" She took a seat at her desk with a big sigh and started browsing through some papers on her desk. "Oh and do all _one hundred_ equations on page five hundred and seventy five in your text books." The class groaned lazily and the teacher's head snapped up. "Don't make it two hundred." She warned.

Inuyasha smirked at his girlfriend and Sango grinned stupidly after hearing Kagome talk that way to a _teacher._

"Don't be sad babes." Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "I'll be there and you'll be _anything_ but bored, and I assure you," He paused and leaned over to whisper in her ears. "You'll love detention from now on." Rising his brows, suggest fully, he grinned wider when Kagome blushed.

Truthfully, all he ever did with this angel was kiss and touched, though his touches were harmless. He groaned at the thought of having a girlfriend for almost three months with out touching her in anyway that confirms his needs. He knew he loved her then, maybe even love at first site. He was positive that if it was any other girl and he did not get a little action from her, the bitch would not even know what it felt like to be kissed by him again. However, today in detention or sometime today, he wanted to change that completely. Taking her virginity in a classroom was below him, well _now_ it was below him. Inuyasha smirked outwardly. _There are other ways to bring pleasure her way.'_

The thought alone of thrusting into her tight wet canal made his pants suddenly tight. Clearing his throat, he blocked his perverseness and wrote down the information for his homework.

After a few more minutes of being bored, the bell screamed in their ears signaling the end of school that day. Everyone started packing up in a haste and paying no mind to the shouting teacher as she reminded everyone about their homework.

"You two," She pointed on both Inuyasha and Kagome. "I expect to see you in the detention classroom in five minutes!" She held up her hand, showing her five fingers.

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes at the teacher. Shaking their heads, they walked hand in hand out of the classroom.

"I never knew you could act like that towards a teacher Higurashi." He looked down at her as he released her hands and snaked his arms around her, bringing her closer.

"W-well, she had it coming!" She huffed. "Just cause their teen life might have been pathetic that doesn't mean that our life should be the same!"

"I agree with you Kaggie."

Kagome turned her head to see Sango and Miroku walking up to them. She smiled as Miroku hugged her waist closer to his frame. It took Sango a while to go out with Miroku, but when she did, Sango fell hard for the pervert of every female's eyes. Kagome watched as his hands moved lower to cup Sango's butt, but was even more surprise when she didn't seem to mind.

"I feel sorry that you guys got detention just for showing a little affection. I'm sure that even though Dyo might look like she's swelling," Miroku paused as they all snickered. "I'm sure she still gets her freak on." Suddenly, everyone's face contorted into complete disgust of the thoughts they might have had just by hearing that last part.

"Thanks a lot for that thought dickhead." Inuyasha thanked him, though his words held much sarcasm.

"Well we got to go detention Yashie."

Miroku clasped his hands as if praying, and stood like a giddy schoolgirl talking to a boy. He batted his lashes prettily before taking on a high pitch tone, like a girl. "Yes, _Yashie_ you better go." His lashes batted two more times and soon he found himself running down the halls from a fuming Inuyasha.

Both girls broke out in fits of giggles as they watched Inuyasha pummel Miroku to the ground.

"I suggest you save Miro before Yashie kills him."

"Nar, he'll learn his lessons, I gotta get going now." She hugged Kagome before calling for Miroku to give her a ride home.

"See you Gome, bye-bye _Yashie!"_ He waved girlishly and blew him a kiss.

"Don't fuck around Miro! Only Kags can call me that!"

"Yea, yea. Later dude!"

"Yea..."

They continued down the hall towards detention.

"You know that we're late for detention right, Yashie?"

"Yea I know." He kissed her forehead briefly. "I don't give a fuck either." He grinned at her as they both came to a stop in front of the door. Just as he was about to lean down and capture her tantalizing lips, the teacher came out looking like a mad bull.

"I hope you were going to blow something out of her eyes Takahashi." She said firmly.

"Actually Mrs. Dyo, I was about to ki—,"

"I seriously don't want to hear it!" She looked at both of them. "In you two go now!"

They headed inside and took a seat at the back. As Inuyasha looked around the spacious classroom, he realized only four other students were in detention, and including Kagome and himself, that would make six.

A good twenty minutes passed and Inuyasha counted each letter on the walls out of boredom since the teacher moved Kagome up front because he was fixing her skirt. He was! Ok, maybe not, but her legs did feel so smooth. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk. What number did he reach again? This was getting more boring by the second!

"Uh, Mrs. Dyo, um, can you please lend me your math text book?"

Inuyasha looked up suddenly at the voice of his Kagome.

"Why child?"

"You see, I lost my book on the way towards detention; yea silly me." She hit her head dramatically.

"I don't have one Higurashi; I'd have to go all the way on the other side of the campus and up stairs to the library to get you that book."

"Oh? True?"

"Yes, and its four flights up and the elevators are out."

"Well, uh, maybe I can go instead." She tried to sound suspicious, and knowing this teacher, she will notice the suspicion part.

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "Actually, the walk is good for me." She chuckled and Kagome grinned at her.

"If you insist Mrs. Dyo."

"Detention is over early today kids! I do expect you guys back her tomorrow though!"

Everyone just rushed out of the classroom with curses under their breath. The bug-eyed teacher looked at the lounging child at the back and glowered his way.

"I don't think you have to wait for Higurashi, mister!"

"I know I don't." He answered casually.

"Then leave now!" She turned to Kagome. "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

With a nod, Kagome watched Inuyasha sauntered out of the door with the teacher behind him. She breathed a breathe of relieved and waited patiently for Inuyasha's return. She removed her textbook from under her butt and hid it behind the bushes just outside the window.

"You know, you can get in serious trouble."

Kagome jumped and looked behind her shoulders fearfully but released a sigh of relief when she saw her silver haired boyfriend leaning against the doorway.

She smirked and walked over to him. "I had to do it because you seemed so bored and lonely." She came to a stop in front of him and laced her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips softly before pulling away and sitting on a desk. "I figured we could talk." She stated innocently.

"_Talk?"_ Inuyasha stared at her stupidly. Of all the things they could do, all she wanted to do is just _talk_?

"There are so many other things we could do, other than talking Kagome."

She raised a brow innocently with a finger to her lips. "Like what?"

Inuyasha closed the classroom door and locked it before making his way to stand in front of her. Using his foot to separate her legs so that he could stand between them, he held her face between his hands and brought it closer to his.

"You are so clueless Kags." He chuckled when she pouted in embarrassment.

"I am not, Yashie. I am just…" Her head ducked to hide her blush before continuing, "I am just not experience in that part of relationships." Her eyes came up to look into his intense sunny eyes. "I keep thinking that when we reach that part of the relationship, that I would mess up and you'll tell me how better those other gir –"

"Don't finish that Kagome!" He said in a hush voice, grasping her face lightly. "I love you for _you_, and to me you will be far better than _any_ girls I wasted my time with!" He sighed in irritation and walked over towards the window.

"What must I do to prove to you?" He asked pathetically. "I've stopped fooling around with other girls and chose you out of many! I have not touched you in _any way_ I touched other girls! My hands yearn to caress your plump breast, to touch you below and evoke pleasurable feelings that no other has ever done to you before."

Inuyasha walked over to his now silent girlfriend and stood before.

"I showed you how much I love you in more ways than one. I don't care if you're worst than an old hag." She cracked a smile at the last part. "You'll be the old hag that gave it to me the best!" He confirmed truthful.

"I want to be with you in every way possible Yashie, but -"

"But what?!"

Gripping her shoulders lightly, he came closer to her so their bodies were a mere inch away.

"I'm scared, ok?!"

"Scared of what Kagome? What the fuck can scare you?"

Knowing the real Inuyasha she came to love, she knew he got mad easily and hated when it was directed to her. Her lips started to tremble and Inuyasha had the feeling that tears were coming next.

"I'm a _virgin_ Inuyasha, and –"

"So what? It's not like I'll break you or anything!"

"I know, but from the times we kissed and you became…" She blushed and cleared her throat. "And you became, _hard_ you felt so, large!"

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her without warning. His lips pushed passed her puffy own and her hand hugged him closer to her frame. Their tongues danced in a slow melody that turned frenzied when a loud moan escaped Kagome's throat.

Inuyasha moved his hands to undo his zipper slowly as not to bring Kagome's attention to his action and he deepened the kiss when she started to pull away. Finally, his hands brought free his large, thick cock and he settled it at Kagome's covered core under her black pleated skirt.

A gasp, followed by the breaking of the kiss brought Kagome back to reality after feeling the pressure at her core; a pressure that she loved all at once. She looked into Inuyasha's expressionless face trying to figure out what was down _there_.

_I hope it's not what I think it is!'_

Looking down very, very slowly, her eyes opened to saucers as she saw the big _stick_ hiding under her skirt. Only a little part was visible but from what she can see, it was fucking big! She looked back at her smirking boyfriend and tried to move away.

"Don't move Kagome!" He voice held a hint of dominance.

"It's not that, what about Mrs. Dyo."

She was partly telling the truth. It has been about a good twenty something minutes and she did not know when the teacher would be back. Then the other part was her conscious screaming out, asking her what the hell was that thing! It is not possible for someone to be that size! She saw her brother a few times when he was running around naked, and his thing looked like the size of a pen or something smaller! Inuyasha's _thing_ was like a donkey's own! Unintentionally, she smiled at the thought of comparing her boyfriend member to that of a donkey. If Inuyasha saw her smile, he paid no mined, for he spoke up.

"Look, Mrs. Dyo is _fat_ and _old._" Kagome smacked him. "What? She is!"

"So? That doesn't give you the right to confirm it!"

"Yea, yea. It'll take her a good hour and a half to come back here, if not longer."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Old people love to talk, and that librarian is old, and the elevator is out so her fat ass has to walk it up all those flight of stars and the library is four stories up."

Kagome nodded her head in realization. "You're right."

"Keh, I'm always right, koishii." He gave her his trademark grin and gave her a chaste kissed to distract her so he could get back to the matter down below. Rubbing his hands on her thighs and hiking her skirt up more, he moved closer to her, pressing his erection firmly to her most intimate part.

"Whoa - what are you doing?"

Her breathing came in short pants as the pleasure inside her began to build. She wanted to touch him, oh, how she yearned to feel the one thing that can bring him to his knees and yet make him feel manly all at once. Her small hands came to rest on his lower hips and she looked up at him with pleasure mixing in her blue orbs.

"You can call this _dry fuck._" She looked at him in confusing so he continued. "Since I can't take you the way I want to, I'll just have to settle for your needs only."

Before she can say anything else, a startled intake of breath came from her as she felt a second pressure against her damp covered pussy. The curls that covered her, tickled Inuyasha's fingers as he caressed her folds.

"Y-Yashie, wha –what are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you." He whispered in her ear.

He removed his cock so he could shift her panties to the side. Looking into her eyes, he whispered telling her to relax and then mouthed I love you', to her. A ghost of smile walked over her visage and her ocean eyes closed slightly when she started to feel his fingers dancing slowing over the lips of her vagina. Though it felt damn good, it was still painful, in a pleasurable way that is. She wanted him to give her more, more pleasure, more anything! Once she got some kind of release, she was sure that she would no longer feel like a chained onna.

Inuyasha parted those dripping lips slowly and Kagome pushed further on his fingers, which brought a knowing smile to her boyfriend's lips. He situated his middle finger at her entrance, ready to pump her.

Kagome grabbed his hand forcefully and stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"I won't hurt you Kagome. Please, just trust me and relax." He pleaded both with his mouth and with eyes and was thankful when she removed her grip slowly.

Continuing slowly, He entered her with the same finger, watching, as she blushed crimson. Kissing her nose lightly, he pumped her slowing, evoking a small groan from her, which became louder every time he added more paste to his pumping. Kagome opened her long creamy legs wider and Inuyasha added a second finger while he used his thumb to play with her nub.

"You're so tight and hot Kaggi!" He groaned out tiredly.

His sunny eyes were glazed with lust and love. He added yet a third finger, stretching her for when he was to take her, and by the gods, it is not going to take another fucking month! Pre-cum oozed from his cock's head and Kagome's pussy followed suit, coating his hands with her delicious essence.

"Ohhhh, faster Yashie!" She rode his fingers the best she could, itching to touch him as well, all the same scared. He crushed his lips to hers, probing his pink muscle in her mouth, following suit with his fingers. His un-working hand moved upwards to her tummy going north and carrying her shirt with it. He was not surprise to see that she wore no bra. She was so close, that he could feel the warmth of her release. He fondled her breast and felt her harden under his ministration.

Breaking the kiss, he dipped his head low and took her neglected breast in his mouth, sucking it like a newborn baby. Multitasking was never a problem for Inuyasha, and if Kagome doubted that, she had been proven wrong today. A moan was added to the soft noises in the room and Kagome begged for more with her body. Arching into his mouth more, she held his head closer to her bosom, pleading silently that he would add more pleasure to his actions; he did just that. The thrusting of his fingers increased as well as the sucking and fondling and her slippery walls contracted around his finger, pushing him to finger fuck her even harder.

"I'm - Oh Yashie, It feels so good… so so good…" Her speech turned into babblings when her eyes rolled back in her head. She felt it; she felt the unfamiliar pressure in the pit of her stomach. It was like the volcano, just waiting to combust. Kagome tried to hold onto the new feeling she was experiencing today for the first time, but it was too hard to hold on. It was like having too much water in a balloon, knowing that it will just explode.

Inuyasha released her breast and gave her neck open mouth kisses, and then settled were her neck met her shoulders, sucking and nibbling it. He knew she hated when he marked her, but he just could not help himself. He loved knowing that, that mark was _his_, that he owned her just as much as she owned him. Adding more speed to his ministration, he rubbed her clit with excitement, knowing what was to come.

"I'm close Yashie!"

"Cum for me baby, coat me with your delicious juice."

Her only reply was a hard moan as her body started to shudder from the force that was to come.

"That's right," He cooed, "Cum for me, make my hand wet from your musky essence."

"Please Yashie…" She gripped his hands and her eyes opened to saucers as sparks flew sending her to a completely new world, while the damned finally broke and coated Inuyasha's hand with her juice. Grinning, he just kissed her deeply, thrusting into her lightly, until all her essence stopped flowing.

"That was… that was just…"

"Indescribable…?" He supplied, licking his hands clean.

"Yea…" She had a dreamy look on her face while watching her boyfriend clean his hand.

He chuckled, licking the last of her off him. "You taste heavenly."

She blushed.

Inuyasha turned around facing the teacher's desk, took his button down red shirt off, and spread it across it. When he turned around he was face to face with a perplex Kagome once again.

"What?" He chuckled lightly while fixed his clothing and went to lift her off the desk by the waist. "You think we're over?"

"Well, yes… I mean Mrs. Dyo can reach any minute now."

"You worry too much babes." He set her down on his shirt with her hiked up skirt, giving him a full view of her long legs and black panties.

"Black?" His brow rose. "I thought black panties were worn only by naughty girls, or was it red?" He shook his head, not bothering to consider thinking on that any time soon.

Her hands flew to cover up herself, but he pushed her hands away.

"Now that's just being rude Kags." Calloused hands rubbed Kagome's leg, traveling upwards to her hips. Gripping the side of the under garment, he was about to rip them when Kagome spoke up.

"I swear to God Inuyasha, if you rib them I _will_ make you sorry!"

He just smirked but complied, removing it with care.

"I want to eat you Kagome…"

"I – I, No!"

"Have you ever thought of how one's tongue would feel licking your wet cunt?"

She was squirming, a sign that shows she was getting a good turn on. His right hand swirled around her damped pussy, letting her pubic hair tickle him along with him tickling her lightly.

"Ya-Yashie!" She groaned out, "We – We have to stop!"

"Give me one good reason why I should stop?"

"I don't like the idea of this…" Her voice trailed off when he spread her legs, _wide._

"That's not good enough." He leaned forward, burring his nose in her opened flower, getting drunk by her scent alone.

"You don't understand – Oh gods that feels so good!"

A grunt was his only response when his tongue left the safety of his mouth and gave her a _long, slow_ lick, moving her lips away with his tongue.

"This feels _really_ good!"

She grabbed his mop of silvery hair lightly, bucking unconsciously and hesitantly with every lick, nip, and suck he did with experience. Inuyasha raised his head and looked at her with his glistering mouth.

"Don't worry Kags, just let go and relax. I don't want any doubts when we're together at all." He smiled at her when she visibly relaxed and dipped his head back down to taste her again.

They both heard faint footsteps but they were too mixed up in their actions to take notice…

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Higurashi! Are you still in there? Why did you lock the door?"

The teens jumped at the loud banging and started rushing to fix themselves.

Kagome was still sitting on Inuyasha's shirt, so he settled for smoothing out his hair and licking his lips, all the while cursing lightly.

"Where _is_ my underwear, _baka?_"

"There are…Uh…I don't know where I threw them." He grinned and took up his shirt when Kagome stood up.

"Say, _what?_" She hissed softly, fixing her clothes still. "My skirt is _short_ Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry; I was hypnotized by your scent and the need to taste you."

She blushed at his last reply and was about to continue when a loud knock interrupted them.

"Higurashi? Are you okay? I hear voices…"

"Uh, no – I mean, yes! I'm fine, just a little sleepy, hold a sec."

"You are such a liar!"

"If I say I would exterminate you, that won't be a lie!" He only chuckled and that added to Kagome's anger and discomfiture. She grabbed his shirt and cleaned herself off making sure to remove all her juice from her and onto his shirt. With a smug look, she handed him his shirt back and he took it with a straight-faced look.

"Like I care… It's a wonderful smell so I can handle holding it."

"So what, that just mean that whale in your pants will grow bigger and come more painful by the second."

Their voices were now hushed as Kagome looked for her underwear.

"Soon…"

"Soon what?"

"You'll see when I have you on your knees and you'll learn how to use your mouth in other ways."

She looked up at him, confused first and then blushed furiously when she realized what he met. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and looked at the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Can't seem to wait eh Kaggie? Since the teacher is outside, I guess you'll just have to wait until next time won't you?"

"What ever Yashie."

He walked up to her and gripped her waist, bringing her flush against him.

"I wish we had at least thirty minutes to ourselves." He nipped her ear lobe.

Kagome sagged against him with the feel of his erection poking her in her tummy and wished they did have his requested time. _Great, he already has me addicted to these…_ _stuffs_

"You got to get going Yashie."

"What if I don't want to?" He pressed his hard rock erection against her, she tried not to moan with much difficulty, but it was to no avail.

"That's not an option." The feeling of his needs pressed so intimately against her was going to be her undoing.

"You don't like it?"

Her breathing came in short pants. "God, it's not that, Yashie… You just have to go before Ms. Dyo kills us."

He was now grinding on her, loving the way she gripped onto him as if he was her only life supply. He dipped his head low and started kissing her exposed neck and her hands laced around to keep him as close to her as humanly possible.

"Y – Yashie… we have to stop." She breathed out.

"Just a few more minutes' baby."

He moved his hand upwards, rubbing over her taunt side, over her breast then higher to fist her inky hair. He moved his lips over her cheeks and descended upon her puffy lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, kissing her roughly. Gods he wanted her so fucking bad! He knew there was a sex-crazed bitched underneath this supposedly angel in his arms. He wanted to bend her over and fuck her like the bitch in heat. _I always did well on my words.'_

_**KNOCK!! KNOCK!!**_

"Kagome, if I find out that you're not in there alone, I will personally make your life a living hell!"

Kagome broke away frightfully and pushed away from Inuyasha looking for her panties.

"Is she even allowed to say that to me?" Kagome asked incredulously searching high and low for her undies.

"Well she just did." Without thinking, Inuyasha started looking for her underwear, but stopped short after crouching low too much time which caused strain on his already painful erection.

Groaning in frustration at not finding her underwear, Kagome heard the teacher behind the door knocking harder and threatening to give her a whole year of detention.

"I'm coming!"

She gave the now sitting Inuyasha a dry stare.

"Get the _hell_ out of here dog-boy!"

"Where to…?"

"Kagome! Open up! My legs are killing me."

"Gomen, Mrs. Dyo!" She apologized.

She stared holes into her boyfriend.

"Out the window ass."

He gave her a toothy grin and walked over to her and chaste kissed her quickly.

"You know you love me."

He did not wait for a response, jumped out the window, and ran to the side of the building to wait for her.

Kagome sighed and turned to open the door to let Mrs. Dyo in the class. The teacher's chubby cheeks were flush with anger, as she looked Kagome over with a defiant stare.

"You look different now; sleep really does a number on people." She watched Kagome more closely. "Or I _hope_ its sleep that has you looking that way."

Kagome's hair stuck to her damped face, as was her top sticking to her damp body. At the teacher's statement, Kagome had to grip the doorknob to keep herself steady if her legs decided to give out. With no underwear, the cool breeze traveled under her skirt to her half dried womanhood and she shivered at the cool feeling.

"I'm sure it's the sleep Mrs. Dyo." She smiled stiffly while the teacher walked past her to the desk. She saw the teacher wrinkle her nose and sniff a few times.

"Do you smell that?" She looked back at Kagome. "In here smells… different somehow…" Her voice trailed off as she continues sniffing like a hungry dog in need of food.

Laughing nervously, Kagome sat down at the desk nearer to the door.

"I don't smell anything. I'm sure it's nothing."

The teacher shrugged it off, moved behind her desk, and started moving some books away. There were small piles of books close together but left a small pathway between them. Kagome shifted uncomfortably looking at the chubby hands that belonged to her teacher move them away. Eyes open wider than wide; Kagome saw her little undies between those damn books. _What the—'_ She sat up with panic evident in her ocean orbs.

"Something wrong?" The teacher shifted to move the same books that would reveal her panties hiding place.

_Of all the places to get lost, it just_ _**had**_ _to be by the books!'_

"Yes!" The teacher cocked her head to the side and stalled in her actions. "I mean, no! Uhh, wait!" The teacher watched her more suspiciously and walked over to her slowing.

Kagome laughed apprehensively and took a deep breath. "Nothing is wrong Mrs. Dyo."

Grinning up at the teacher, she stood up and side stepped the path the teacher was currently standing.

"Please, let me help you with the books."

Mr. Dyo smiled. Kagome was always such a sweet student that it amazed her how quickly one could change just by dating someone that was known as a notorious person. She sighed. Why can't the sweet innocent Kagome come back and just have one goal in mind: To become the lawyer she wants to come and attend college. She watched Kagome started stacking the books away and took a seat, the walking finally taking its toil on her. With a heavy exhale of breath; she stretched her hands and legs. Her bug eyes narrowed when her eyes fell on a black fabric. _What the hell is that black thing?'_ She stood up, walking over to get a better look at the black thing between her books.

Kagome looked up just in time to see the teacher reaching for her panties.

_Fuck no!'_

Seeing that she was younger and in better shape, her speed beat the teacher to the fabric. Breathing a sigh of relieve she clutched it to her chest and sighed loudly.

"What is that black thing, miss?"

Opening one eye, Kagome looked at her boxed hands. "This…?"

"No! Your hair!" She replied sarcastically. "Of course I mean that!"

"Oh, well you see. This is um…" She scratched her head lightly. "Um, well you know…!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

"Good points… ok, so this is… well you see…uhhh" She searched her brain desperately but only came up with one thing at the point. Stupid brain will not function when need be! She glowered at nothing in particular, spacing out for a while.

"I'm waiting, child!"

"Ah, of course you are!" She grinned.

_Let's hope her ridiculous clothing says how much she_ _**doesn't**__ know_ _about fashion itself.'_

"This here is _only_ the new and improve scarf!"

"What…?"

Kagome sucked her teeth. "Aw, come on teach! Haven't you heard of the sexy-scarf-like-panties?"

"Well, no… Is there really such a name for such scarf?"

"If there wasn't then I wouldn't have said it, now would I?"

"Oh… so what's it like?"

"Well, it looks like a real panty, though… It's _anything_ but panties."

_Kami, help me!'_

"Well, can I see it; maybe I might buy one…"

"…Only if the stocks haven't run out!"

"I hope they haven't either!" She smiled with glee. "Go on! Show me!"

Kagome grinned like a two year old who just got away with killing their older brother's football.

"All right." She un-boxed her hands and took up the black panties with her other hand…holding it up to her chest.

"It looks good, but now I'm not so sure that I'd want to buy it…"

The teacher watched it intensely.

"It so looks like a real panty…" She mumbled more to herself than to Kagome, though she heard.

"That's the whole point, but I understand if you refuse to buy it."

"Okay, so how does it go on…?"

Kagome's face paled. How does it go on? Her breathing quickened once again while trying to think of something else. Work you stupid brain! How to put it on, really? There were three open parts…well she will just have to poke her head in one part now won't she? She sighed. _I am so glad this hag does not know the meaning of fashion.'_

"Quite simple, just put your head through any wholes."

To demonstrate it, she poked her head in the biggest part where her waist usually goes and sighed dreamily as she smelled her fluid and remembered just how they got there.

"What…? Does it smell that good?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well, uh, well yes of course!"

"Let me smell it then, though you look preposterous in that so call scarf thingy."

"You can't!" She rushed out.

The teacher watched her suspiciously. "Why not, Higurashi…?"

Kagome grinned nervously, extending a hand to pat the teacher lovingly on her shoulder.

"Oh, Dyo, Dyo…Dyo…" She sighed as if holding pity for the teacher. "You are so old…" She chuckled lightly as the teacher glowered at her, "and _amazingly beautiful_ for your age, "A smile formed on her lips as the teacher's glare turned into happiness, "though, you seem to lack so much things about fashion. It's just a shame to see that you are so beautiful and think fashion is out dated because you seem to think you're out dated as well." Mrs. Dyo watched her evenly. "Though… though you are out dated in a _good_ sort of way, I mean you understand right…?" Though it was somewhat dumb, she tried to make the teacher forget about the topic itself at hand. She looked so ludicrous with that underwear around her neck and said teacher found it hard to not laugh and make joke of her.

"Of course I do, Higurashi."

"Well then, it's getting late… I should go home now."

She started playing with a wind ball that the teacher must of confiscate some time ago.

"Kagome…"

"Hmm?" She did not look up as she started bouncing the ball and trying to see how much time, she can clap her hands before it reaches back up in the air for her to catch it.

"Go in that back room now and put on that underwear of yours."

Kagome looked up shocked and frozen in her place with the ball in her hands about to bounce it again. The teacher's arms were folded and though she did not look mad, she neither looked happy altogether. Mrs. Dyo might be old now but she was no fool. She was once a teen and even though she hated the idea of kids doing anything like that before marriage, she knew that no one was a saint; not even her.

"Wha—what did you say?"

"You heard me perfectly clear."

Kagome flushed as she looked down at the underwear around her neck and rushed to the back of the room, grumbling some colorful words on her way. Mrs. Dyo just smiled warmly. _I swear she's Inuyasha's reincarnation or something…'_

Mrs. Dyo looked up slowly to see her student re-enter the room and smiled at her un-easiness.

"I know what ever decision you make Kagome, that you won't disappoint anyone as far as I can see."

Kagome smiled at her, though that still did not make her any less mortify.

"Thanks. I just love Inuyasha so much you know." She sighed abstractedly.

"I can see it, and he loves you dearly too." She sighed as her tired bones started to weigh on her and sat down in a student's chair. "For as long as I've known Inuyasha, you are his first love and I know for a fact that you will be his only. Inuyasha changed so much since you guys became a couple." She smiled wistfully. "That's true love I guess." Her eyes took on a far away look and Kagome wondered why she would be looking that way. As if reading her mind, Mrs. Dyo watched her. "What? My present husband wasn't my first love you know."

"He wasn't…?"

She rolled her eyes. "No…"

"What happen to your first?"

Mrs. Dyo cast her eyes downwards and looked like a sad puppy.

"You don –"

"No, it's okay." She cut in.

"All right."

Walking to a seat, she sat facing the window and the teacher. The ball lay forgotten on the desk next to her, waiting for the teacher to continue.

"When I was your age, there was this one guy I fell in love with, his name was Takashi." She smiled as the name spilled from her lips. "When he asked me out for the first time, I almost fainted because he was the most popular guy in school; I guess it was also because he was known for fighting in gangs and doing drugs." Taking a deep breath she continued. "I wasn't happy with the life he was living, but you know when young and madly in love, you believe all will work out right. I tried to talk to him, but he just got mad at me and we wouldn't talk for days." Her hands came up to rub the back of her neck, while watching Kagome's expression. "After our one year anniversary, I gave him _everything_." Kagome grinned full out; her teacher's life was not very boring after all. "That was short though, because right after, we were just lying there cuddling, then he got some call telling him to be somewhere. After that, he could not be found for a few days and I spent most of my time crying or looking at things that reminded me of him. Then when they found him, he was dead in the woods on the other side of Tokyo."

"I'm so sorry to hear that teacher!"

"Oh it's all right; it's been a long time now so I'm all right with it now."

"You're teen life seems so sad and seemingly romantic and filled with adventure with your first love's life…" Kagome felt bad to hear about her teacher's first loves death.

She smiled happily and wondered what she and Inuyasha's first time would be like.

"Oi, bitch! What's taking you so long?"

Just outside the window, Inuyasha held himself up with his hands on the wall of the window. He looked irate and she wondered how long he was waiting.

"Takahashi, I don't see why you have to be calling the one you love a bitch."

His glare turned to the teacher. "Oh what the fuck do you know?"

"That was rude, Yashie."

"Like I care! You left me hanging and it pains me you know! Hurry your ass up before I leave you up here."

Fiddling with the ball, she glared hard at her baka of a boyfriend. She wondered why he had to be so… so impatient most the time! Gripping the ball tightly, she threw it with all her force at his beautiful face.

Inuyasha watched as the ball came towards him but was unable to move.

"What the fu –" Before he could finish his sentence, the ball made impact on his fore head and Inuyasha went sailing backwards to the ground with a loud thud. Giggling, Kagome stood up to get her things.

"I'm sorry for what he said, teach, but I got to get going anyway." She walked towards the door and waved goodbye at the teacher. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kagome."

She shook her head with laughter in her eyes. "These kids now a day keeps getting so entertaining."

"Oi! Why did that bi –"

"She left Inuyasha," She cut him off. "And stop calling the girl you love names for a chance." She smiled warmly watching him rub his sore head.

He blushed while grumbling something incoherently and looking around the school compound for a blue-eyed girl in particular. After spotting her, the teacher saw how his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his visage. Saying a quick later Inuyasha rushed over to her and they headed towards his vehicle to get her home since it was probably well after five.

**Ok, so this is part one of my two-shot. I did this fic to get away from my other fic. I have decided to put that on hold and will probably turn this high school two-shot into a full out fiction; even though I said I would, but since my exams starts in late May and not June, I wouldn't know for sure at all what would of been going on… Therefore, I am going to, ask you reviewers. Should this stay a two-shot or turn it into a fic? It is your call. ) Though I know my call… : p**

**Well, please do not disappoint me, and review! Oh, and if you have not read my other fic…then what are you waiting for?!Looks at you in shockGet to it!!GlaresShoo, shoo! **

** I have not completed part two of this since I just had to start on my studies; especially accounts! Anyway, I thought of waiting until I've completed it but that would be all the way in the summer and I just couldn't wait that long XD**


	2. I Love You, For Youpart 2

**I Love You, For You**

Part 2

"Kagome, it doesn't take a freakin' hour to dress!"

"Calm down, kiki…"

Groaning the teenage girl pouted and flopped down on the couch in the living room. "I have an assignment due today and I want to carry it in early before that fuc -"

The look on the woman's face made the girl stop here indecent language just as Kagome made her way down the stairs with a smile big enough to lighten up darkness itself.

She sighed. "Fine, I can wait plus we still have to eat breakfast."

"What do you think of my new outfit Kik?" Kagome asked as she watched her mother retreat into the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

Kagome twirled around slowly dressed in a knee length white jean pants with an orange belt that had her name in glittering diamonds for the buckle. She wore a white tube top with an orange short-sleeved hooded jacket over it, which ended just under her boobs. The zipper was only zipped up about an inch, showing her white tube top. The letter "K" was in a design on the right side of the jacket on her chest. She wore a pair of white Nike, with the Nike sign being orange. To end off her new wear, her hair was done in a bun with a white and orange hair band.

"Gee Kags, tomorrow is the oh so wonderful anniversary of yours, not today…" Her sister said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome sighed and flopped down on her sister's lap happily, hugging her closely.

"Is my wittle, big sister jealous that I'm so happy?" She leaned down to whisper in her ear so that their mom wouldn't hear… "Oh and that I'm getting laid…?"

Her sister just laughed and pushed her off of her while getting up to fix her cheerleading clothes. "And to think I thought I was the hentai child…"

Getting up quickly as if the floor burned, Kagome started dusting off her pants furiously while watching her sister with a playful glare.

"Kikyou! You're gonna mess up my shit!" She said while pointing at her outfit.

"Pssh, you'll get over it…" She smirked at her younger sister watching her with a sly look. "It's not like Inu would think twice about that outfit when it's off of you while you guys are in a _classroom_, getting ready to hide the little stick…"

Kagome gasped while blushing furiously.

"That there is top secret Kik! You promise not to tease me! Oh, and trust me! It is _not little_!"

"Oh no, I promised not to _tell_ anyone." She started retreating out of the living room, "But _teasing_? Why I never promise not to tease you!"

Kagome groaned and followed her sister, who was now sitting at the eating table.

"And to think I trusted you! Everyone will soon find out about Bank!"

"Kagome, Kagome… Kagome! Now that's not keeping a secret…"

"Well don't tease me or else…" She watched Kikyou hard with a smirk of her own…

"Well then…" Kikyou got up and sat on the edge of the table, leaning backwards a little since the table was already set. She exhaled slowly as if she was aroused "_Oh Yashie, It feels so good… so so good…_" With every word said, her breathing increased.

"Okay okay! I get your point." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh! I got the words right, correct?"

"Perfectly my dear sis."

"Why thank you." She hopped off of the table and sat down. "I might consider taking up drama classes."

"Oh yea… that's a good idea." Kagome took her seat across from her sister. "Maybe you can star as the world's biggest slut."

"And you'd have to be the easy bitch." She giggled.

"That's a perfect role…"

"Yup, though mine is way better."

"Oh no… I can be easy without other's knowing, but a slut now, they have to wear the word like a badge."

"Ooh no sis! My role is better."

"But I made it up for you, so that means it's shitty."

"Yea and I made up yours which means yours is shitti_er_."

"Then obviously yours is shitti_er_… _er_"

"Which makes yours shitti_er_… _er_… _errrrrrr_, baka!"

"Not likely!"

"Yes likely!"

"You are such a… a… a slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Three - some fucker!"

Kikyou paused in wonder thinking on that phrase.

"You know, I never did try that threesome thing. I bet it's an awesome experience."

"Hello Kikyou, are you even listing to what you're saying?!"

"Oh yes I am, now shut up you cock sucker!"

"I wish mama would here you!"

"Oh please, like she wouldn't be shock to hear that her little angel has those kinds of talks in her mouth!"

"Fuck off!"

"Kiss mama with that mouth of yours!"

"You know I love you Kikyou…"

"Oh she's finally surrendering!" Kikyou smiled. "I don't know why you try to beat me in this, I always win!"

"Blah, like I care. I'll have my win some day!"

"In the next never year…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and started eating her blueberry pancakes as their mother walked in with a glass of orange juice for Kikyou and a glass of apple juice for Kagome.

"Thanks mama." They said in union.

"You're both welcome." She sat down and started eating her share as well, watching her daughters gobbling down their breakfast with warm eyes; she was so proud of them.

It was only her and her two beautiful daughters. Their dad left when Kagome was only a year old and Kikyo two years old. Even though he wasn't a regular face in his two daughters' life, he made sure to send a check every month. Ms. Higurashi had not complained because that same check helped her out umpteen of times. Growing up without a dad was hard at times but to Ms. Higurashi, it made them stronger. Both Kikyo and Kagome are brilliant children and Ms. Higurashi found herself hard to complain. Kikyo was the rough going kid while Kagome was the easygoing child who kept the family glue together. She loved both of them in her own way and her feelings would never change. She smiled softly while watching her angels chat idly while eating.

After a few minutes they were heading into the kitchen to dump their dishes off as they each kissed their mothers cheek at the same time.

"Have a nice day girls!"

"We will! Bye!"

When they left, she turned her head towards the stairs.

"Souta! Get up now!"

As they walked towards Kikyou's ride they waved at their neighbors while greeting them politely.

"So, do you have an idea of how you'll actually be giving Inuyasha pleasure?" Asked Kikyou idly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked quizzically. "Isn't just hiding the stick enough?"

Kikyou laughed at her and remained silent until Kagome got in the passenger side of the car. "Oh no Kaggie. You have to dish out so he wouldn't think you're some old geezer."

"I don't what that." She looked crest fallen.

"Aw, that's where your wonderful, amazing, sexy, older lovable sister comes in."

"Wow, I never knew all those adjectives could describe you." Kagome rolled her eyes. "What happen to slut, or whore…?"

"Hey hey! Hate the game, not the player! Gosh!"

Kagome smirked, "I got you sis."

"So you want my help?"

Kagome watched the scenery flash by her as she want she possibly needed to learn, but figured that she was inexperience and since her sister was anything but, she decided to just accept her help.

"Sure, I can learn a thing or two from you."

"Hmm yea, or maybe three, or five, hey maybe even one thousand!"

"Damn, Kik, wouldn't that be tough with that peanut brain?"

"Shove it Kaggie! Just remember to be by my ride so we can go to the grocery store."

"You have cheerleading practice and Inuyasha might be practicing on the field, or maybe in detention; who knows." She shrugged. "Oh, but why the grocery stores?"

"To get some things of course… A cucumber being my real goal."

"Why?"

"Well my dear sis, we need an imitation dick since I can't get a real one up in our room; it's against my rules."

They just laugh and continued towards school while chatting now and again.

"For Kami's sake Shippou!" Shouted an irate teen outside of a bedroom door. "Can't you hurry up your ass? We're gonna be late _again._"

Inuyasha stood outside of his younger cousin's bedroom door impatiently waiting for him to hurry up so he can be free of a week of detention. His steely cognac eyes bore holes into the door wishing he could kill the little brat then and there.

"Keep your ball on, dick head! I told you I'd be out in five."

"You said that ten minutes ago pussy!"

Shippou walked out of his room in a black baggy jean with a white T-shirt and a pair of black Timberlands. His hair was in a greasy mess that disgusted Inuyasha to no end. His eyes glaring hard at the white-haired knuckle head in front of him. Inuyasha just smirked at him with a glare mirroring his.

"Boy oh boy… If looks could have killed, I'd be a lifeless body, ne?"

He walked off heading to the stairs not bothering to see if Shippou was following.

"It's a pity they can't kill, so I suggest you try not to do it often." Throwing that over his shoulder he rushed downstairs and heading into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.

"You know you're going to be late - _again._"

Inuyasha jumped when he heard the icy voice.

"Damn it Sessh-bitch, you almost give me a heart attack."

Sesshomaru sighed and pushed off of the wall next to Inuyasha and sat at the table in his black business suit. He ran his hands through his silky platinum hair before folding his arms.

"Please, refrain from calling me that jackass."

"I'll think about it." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, why should I stop calling you names when you can't seem to stop referring to me with all these horrid names?" He asked rhetorically.

"Just hurry up and get to school before the head teacher informs me of your tardiness once again. It's getting real old."

Inuyasha just drank his juice slowly while watching as Shippou came in the kitchen and did the same.

"You don't have to mind them; they're just old geezers wanting to make my young life miserable."

Sesshomaru watched him silently before getting up and reaching for his brief case. "Just try to act like a human being for once Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed for a second with hurt, but just as quick as it was there, it vanished.

"Stop acting like some kind of parent, it doesn't suit you."

"Oh my deepest apologies," He said sardonically. "But since I'm the only elder in this house now, I think you should at least listen to me as if I was a parent."

"I had parents Sesshy; they died a long time ago, remember? You're just twenty five, stop acting like forty five."

"Do I sound that old chibi?" He sighed, "Am just trying to look out for my little brother."

Inuyasha pushed off the wall and heading for the door calling Shippou, he hated when Sesshomaru called him names, but dammed he rather being called those name that that pet name _chibi_! His eyes turned to the grandfather lock in the living room and he cursed. They were late; shit!

"Then act like my older brother Sesshomaru!"

Just as those words left his mouth, he was gone.

Sesshomaru sighed. Ever since their parents died in that plane crash ten years ago, everything was strained. Sesshomaru found himself having to grow up faster than the kids around him just to ensure that his little brother could be the one to enjoy childhood. Sesshomaru graduated top of his class in both high school and college, getting his business degree and right after that he took over his father's empire. It was hard to cope with seeing he couldn't accomplish what he really wanted. The job made his life filled with nothing but work; it was hard to keep a relationship longer than a night in his book. He never complained because to him commitment was just a word that meant nothing of importance to him.

Straightening his suit he was out the door just in time to see Inuyasha and Shippou drive off pass the big front gates. Heading towards his car he looked up at the mansion they inherited from their parents. His face was emotionless as he got in the car and drove off.

"Hey Ship, isn't that Kimiko Adams over there?" Inuyasha asked with a nod of his head in the direction of a girl around Shippou's age.

Shippou looked up from his homework to look in Inuyasha's line of direction to see his old primary school friend. He smiled softly; she looked as beautiful as ever in a simple pink t-shirt and some black jeans, while her hair was left loose, cascading down to the small of her back.

"Yea, that's her." He turned his head from the site. "She's probably going to catch the school bus."

Inuyasha watched him closely. "Don't you want me to give her a lift?"

"What's the point; she'll get a lift from the bus either way."

Inuyasha nodded his head wondering why Shippou refused. He remembered how close the both of them use to be, but after Shippou reached high school, he just stopped talking to her for some reason.

"Why don't you guys hang out anymore, I thought you liked her."

Shippou flushed and ducked his head; Inuyasha smirked and wondered teaseling why Shippou was blushing.

"Oh so you _do_ like her!"

"Shut up!" He growled. "She's beautiful, what's there not to like Yash? She's like a butterfly -…"

"So why don't you ask her out asshat?" He cut in.

"Like I said; she's like a _butterfly_! She's supposed to be free from guys like me -…"

"What kind of guy are you?" Inquired Inuyasha as he once again cut in on Shippou's speech.

However, Shippou refused to answer him, so he continued.

"…Butterflies are meant to be free; they're supposed to be admired from afar. I can't take that away from her. Not taint her with my dirty ways. I'm just fifteen and I'm already a fucking fuck up! But Kimiko… she…" He sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. "Kimiko still has that pureness from so long ago, and she's just fourteen. What kind of guy would I be to take that pureness away from her…?" Shippou sighed when he realized how he just spoken - like a complete baka!

Inuyasha was speechless. Shippou sounded like a man... _In love…'_ He thought as his eyes widened like saucers.

"Oh my God, are you saying that you're in love?" He asked. "Shippou is in love!" He shouted as he speed a yellow light. "I never thought you'd fall so young, I mean look at Sesshy... he's practically gay since you rarely see any woman clinging to him, and me? It took me forever to admit that I was in love. So when do you plan to admit to her? I know I thought you were some guy lover with all those boys you hang out with, and now I realize the truth, I am really sorry for my mistake." He smirked. "I'm glad that I'm not the only straight guy in the house because you and Sesshy might have ganged up on me and rape me or some shit like that." He chuckled lightly and looked over at his little cousin. "So when will you tell her?"

Shippou shook his head, seething with anger.

"First off, I do _not_ love her! Second, I just told you she's a butterfly that can't be captured -…"

Inuyasha cut him off again. "Damn Ship, buy a freakin' net then for all I care; I know you love her!"

Shippou didn't reply as he turned back to his homework, and he stayed quiet when Inuyasha picked up Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha cursed. "I'm late!"

He stepped on the gas hard as he reached the school grounds after hearing the bell ring.

"If it wasn't for you two retards I might have made it in time so that those teachers can lay off me for a minute."

"No need to talk that way my dear friend…"

"Why can't you disappear Miro?"

Miroku sighed and turned to Sango next to him.

"So shorty, you, me in the broom closet in five minutes…?" He waggled his brows suggest fully. "What do you say about that?"

Sango scoffed in disgust and punched Miroku on the arm.

"Is that all you think about dick head?"

He never got to answer because Inuyasha had already parked and arguing with them to get out of his car.

"I'm heading off now; I think I see Kagome and Kikyo." Grasping her backpack she head off in the direction of her two friends. "Thanks for the ride Inu. See ya guys later."

"Ah, chicks… you never understand them I tell you."

"I can't argue with that one. Anyway what did u and Sango do on you guys first month anniversary?" He asked, while he watched Shippou rushed over by his friends.

They were now heading towards the school's front door and Inuyasha smiled as he heard Kagome's faint laughter a few feet away.

"That's easy dude… I mean what would you do if you're home alone with a hot naked chick in your room?"

Inuyasha sighed with vexation

"Let me rephrase that jack… _Where_ did you take Sango?"

"Oh you meant before the pleasure…"

Inuyasha just watched him as they reached their lockers.

"Well I took her to the beach and we had a dinner by the sea shore. There were candles, and flowers everywhere. It was really beautiful and for the whole time she was watching me with so much love, you know the real love that makes you do any and everything…"

"I think you're getting soft Miro…." Inuyasha teased, but he was impressed.

"Maybe I am, but I knew that at that very moment I knew she was my soul mate in this life and the next. Oh yea, and when I gave her my gift, she couldn't stop kissing me or crying - I hated the crying parts, chicks are really weird I tell you."

"Yea yea I know."

"So what do you plan to do tomorrow night…?" He inquired. "Where are you going to take her?"

"In my back yard…"

"Say what…?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Have you even been in my back yard?"

"Course I did, I went behind there with Sango once. Too much flowers though, she kept squeaking and naming out all _the wonderfully amazing flowers…'_"

"…And that's why it'll be behind there. We'll have dinner of course, I'll do a few touches after school and then afterwards we'll jus lay on a blanked gazing up at the stars; Kags love to do that all the time, she's so amazing and I'll make sure to pamper -…"

"So you mean you aren't going to tap that ass?"

"Watch your mouth baka."

He ignored him.

"No ass tapping…?" His voice sounded soft and shocked.

"I don't see how that's your business…"

The halls were clearing up and only then did they remember how late they were.

"It's your idiotic fault you know!"

"I'm not the one who was asking what I did on my first anniversary you moron!"

They stood in front of their homeroom arguing loudly, so loud that they never heard the door open to reveal an angry looking teacher.

"Ah, is this the Mr. and Mrs. Argument?"

Inuyasha turned his head swiftly to look at his teacher with steely eyes. He never understood these fucking teachers; to him they were here to try humiliating him more so than teach him.

"No it's the fuck off Mr. Mayoto club'" He retorted and heard the class snickered. "Want to join the club Mr. Mayoto?" He smirked as the teacher's simmer slid off his face.

"You know Takahashi, if you weren't such a talented student, you'd be out on your ass with that kind of attitude."

"Really? Well boy am I glad that am such a talented student, because my talented ass can't take the fall you see."

"Just get into the class; you too Houshi!"

"Hai Sensai." Mumbled Miroku, Inuyasha only clucked his tongue and sat behind Kagome, while Miroku took his place behind an empty seat, next to Inuyasha.

"G'morning beautiful…" Came Inuyasha's soft whisper on her cheeks.

She smiled broadly with a sigh of content, "Good morning sexy."

"Aw, you got me blushing behind here when you're the sexiest person in this room."

He took his time to look her over with eager eyes.

"I love your new outfit. It's just aching for me to remove it from you, ne?"

Kagome smiled but never got to respond because there was a new girl standing in front of the class. She was about an inch taller than Kagome and looked so _kawaii_. Her hair was left loose and ended at her mid section. She wore a simple jean and a white t-shirt that showed off a small flower tattoo but it disappeared below her jeans.

"Class I'd like you to meet our new student, she's a transfer student from Narimasu High School… I'll let her introduced herself."

Said girl bowed politely and roamed the classroom before her introduction. Her wide chocolate eyes landed on a smiling Kagome and she smiled back politely.

"My name is Rin Nakamura, I'm seventeen years old." She said simply, with a slight bow. "I hope to have a wonderful time here at Yamanashi High School."

The class stayed quiet as Rin smiled warmly around the room even though on the inside she wanted to do anything but smile.

_Kami I hate first days; a fucking pain I tell you…'_

Rin and her aunt left the west side of Tokyo away from all the heartache that was once called her home. Her parents died a long time ago, so long that she couldn't even get a clear picture of them. Her aunt traveled with her a lot and though she welcomed a new change at times she hated it to no end as well. She never experiences a good teen life, not even a decent one with the boyfriends and giddy best friends. She knew she looked like an angel to everyone, and in some case she was, seeing that she never had a boyfriend or stayed in one place long enough to analyze the wonders of boy. She sighed again as her brown eyes drifted around the room once again. Just look at them, watching her like she was something new to the human race. She was sure none of them ever experienced living in a place for two months the most and always having to wonder if they'll ever make it in education with all of the moving. The looks disgusted her to no end.

She put her hands in her back pockets and rocked slowly on the ball of her feet back and forth, sighing with ennui. She prayed to the kamis above that her aunt picked a steady place this time; long enough for her to at least graduate and possibly meet a decent boy.

She never understood her aunt. She claimed that it was the bad neighborhoods, but something told her that her aunt just couldn't accept the fact that her husband left her and was never going to come back. Well that was a sad story there but damn it to hell! Who said she had to suffer just cause her aunt feels sad or pathetic.

Her eyes roam the classroom once again; guess that's all she could do at the moment. The only guy that looked good enough for her to even waste her time with or try her analyzing was some silver haired guy with sun-kissed eyes. She was amazed by the color of his eyes. Never in her life had she seen a guy with those kinds of eyes. They were just unreal, yet so beautiful. By the looks at how close he and the orange dressed girl were, she'd say they were an item.

_I'm not one for stealing, plus that girl looks friendly.'_

"So…." She trailed off with a sigh. "A seat being offered to me would really help my aching legs right about now." She gave the teacher one of her innocent fake smiles. "Don't ya think teach?"

The teacher cleared his throat loudly.

"Ah, yes… pardon me, Ms. Nakamura." He searched the class for any empty seats. "Oh, yes. Take the seat adjacent to Higurashi if you must, please."

Kagome raised her hand to indicate that she was Higurashi and Rin nodded while walking between the rows towards her new homeroom seat.

"Domo Arigatou, Sensai." She told him politely and took her seat quietly.

"Hey Nakamura, I'm Kagome."

"Hi, as you know I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Rin."

"Hai, like wise." She smiled respectfully at her.

"Well this is baka, mostly known as Inuyasha though"

Rin cracked a smile at her statement and watched as his hands started roaming Kagome's backside with his face buried in the croak of her neck.

"Nice to meet you newbie…" He mumbled.

"Hmm… same to you Inuyasha."

"…And behind you is Miroku."

Rin looked behind her to see a grinning good-looking guy watching her.

"Eck! He looks perverted!"

"Ouch! You hurt me."

"I'm sure Sango would hurt you even more."

He just grinned. "Nice to meet you Rin."

"Yea… I'll have to see if it was nice meeting _you_."

Inuyasha chuckled deeply and Kagome gasp from the sensation.

"I like this girl already." He said.

Rin just stuck out her tongue at them playfully while Miroku and the others chuckled. She turned her head from them, looking around the classroom filled with all the new face and sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. She wished she had a different life and never had to be transfer to at least three different schools in a year.

Kagome peered over at the new girl. She looked so isolated and full with many hurtful, gloomy or indescribable memories.

"Hey if you like, you can hang out with me and my friends; they're awesome to get along with. You'll fit in before you know it."

Rin turned her head towards her with an expressionless visage.

_Yea, but for how long…?'_ She thought doubtfully.

"Sure, sound's great." She smiled broadly. "I have history now. Shitty subject but all I can do is complain I guess." She shrugged.

"Really? Sango and I have history now. She's one of my close friends, you'll love her!"

Rin cocked her head prettily. "I can't wait then."

"Dang, woman, I have Arts now." Inuyasha sighed sorrowfully.

"Wanna skip Kaggie?" He asked optimistically.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pass baka."

"Suit yourself koi."

His hands started to move near her core….

"Takahishi…!"

"Oh what the hell now!" He mumbled and Rin smirked his way and he winked playfully at her, which earned him a finger from her and a giggle from Kagome, which Rin followed with a giggle of her own.

_Keh, the bitch got sparks.'_

"Uh, present." He replied idiotically.

The students in the classroom snickered.

"I already marked your name -…"

"So why'd you call my name if you marked it…?"

"Because I wanted to advise you to keep your hands off of Ms. Higurashi and sit behind your desk before you land yourself another week's worth of detention."

Inuyasha smirked and ran his hands slowly up and down Kagome's tummy, inching towards her core with every movement lower while hearing her breath increased each time his hands brushed her bare skin.

Rin watched in amazement.

_Maybe this year will be different hopefully.'_ She prayed wordlessly.

These new kids seems interesting enough to make her enjoy her time, even if it might be for a few months.

"You mean like that…?" She heard him ask the teacher.

The teacher was about to say something that might have made Inuyasha retaliate and land him a month of detention instead or probably worst, but luckily the bell screamed in their ears and before he knew it, the students were rushing out of the classroom like animals. Well now Rin knew that this Inuyasha was anything but a saint of a student. She wondered how his other friends were as she too got up to head out of the classroom.

He was rushing down the hall backwards, laughing at the teacher and not looking behind him. Before he knew it, he collided into someone.

"Lil' Toga!" Roared an old age teacher.

Inuyasha jumped for the second time that day.

"Ooh my God - teach! You almost gave me a fucking life threatening coronary!"

The teacher sighed. "For the last time, stop with the indecent language!" He shook his head and regarded the young boy.

Inuyasha was such a troublemaker all right, though he wouldn't be a Takahashi if he weren't. The teacher smiled wistfully...

_He's just like his father; a complete mirror…'_

"Hurry up and get out of site before Mr. Mayoto catches you and then you'd get the real coronary." He said softly as he saw the angry teacher pushing his way through the mass of students.

Inuyasha smirked. This teacher was one of the few that saved his ass back in the passed; he respected the guy a lot and thanked him countless of times for being there for him when he need help the most. Plus, his dad favored the old geezer, and if his dad respected him then he could too.

"Hai sensai." Inuyasha reached for Kagome when he saw her and the new kid heading down the hall to make a right turn towards class, and kissed her quickly and waved a goodbye' at the new girl being rushing down the corridor towards his class with Miroku following behind him slowly.

_Oh how I hate classes.'_ Miroku said wordlessly.

"Domo Arigatou!" He shouted when he was a good length away from the teacher.

"Hai hai." Mr. Myoga shook his head before heading in the opposite direction.

Some things just never changes…

Kimiko sighed as her green-brown eyes peered out of her classroom window. Today she had French, and right now she was feeling really _malade_ of the subject. She looked down at her work and wondered what possessed her to choose this subject. Sure she wasn't bad per say, but getting to learn them took her hours of studying which she hated more that anything.

_I'm half Japanese and American! Where did French come in?!'_

She released a long breath she was holding and picked up her pen, prepared to finish her essay that her teacher instructed at the beginning of class.

_I wish we could use dictionaries…'_ She groaned and started writing nevertheless.

After a few minutes she was please to find that she completed her essay. Her eyes scanned the title and she smiled softly. Like always her stories, or anything she wrote, whether it be poems, fictions or essays for anything, it always revolve around that one person who captured her heart, and was her very first friend, which soon morphed into the bestest friendship she ever saw.

She snorted. _Before he entered high school that is.'_

_Les Meilleurs Amis…_ That was her choice of topic for this particular essay she wrote. She never did spoke to him anymore, well he stopped talking to her ever since he became a big shot she suppose. She was just the simple Kimiko Adams, nothing more and nothing less, but she guessed he wanted more or less, and she was just neutral in his eyes. She saw the way he looked at that Aiko Satou, and sometimes she wished she could make him look at her the way he did Aiko.

_Maybe it's because I'm not a full Japanese girl like Aiko…'_

Her eyes shifted to the side to look behind her. There, she saw Aiko with her friends chatting idly without much care of finishing her essay. _Typical Aiko for you.'_ Aiko had short black hair ending at the nape of her neck with red highlights in it. The sun shining from outside kissed her hair, giving it a shiny look. Her dark purple eyes held much experience even though she was the same age as Kimiko. Maybe that's what he liked. Experience girls she suppose, girls he can just have fun with and not have to worry about guiding them, he wanted a girl who knew what to do on the spot.

She turned her head from Aiko and sighed hard, letting her head lean to the side as she grasped her long flowing her firmly. Everything about her bled _innocent'_, and even though it might be true, she still hated the thought. Looking behind her once again, she saw Aiko fixing her strapless shirt while laughing at some joke her friend said. _She looked so cool,'_ Kimiko admitted with a hint of bitterness. Clucking her teeth once again, she raised her hands to indicate to her sensai that she has completed her work and asked to be excused.

_Some time after school…_

Sango sighed and flopped down on the bleachers with everyone.

"I'm so happy!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Rin sat down in front her, between her legs as Sango hugged her from behind.

"I agree with you San- San." She giggled.

"Oh God, again with that nickname _Rinnie_?"

She laughed, as the Kagome sat down while Inuyasha and Miroku made their way over by the other students on the track team.

"Oh please shut up! You know how I hate that name!" Rin looked up at her with a playful glare while Sango just grinned cheekily at her. When Kagome introduced her to Sango, they never could stop chatting; especially since they both hated History and the fact being that they were all seated at the back of the classroom. Rin and Sango were like a perfect match; they were practically sisters to be feared by all. The things they both thought were funny… Kagome shook her head. She could tell that this was the start of a good trio friendship. Once again, Kagome would have to be the girl to keep their corrupt mind in check.

"What name _Rinnie_?" Sango smirked.

"Ah forget it, you wouldn't stop even if I bought you a whole box filled with yaoi, ne?"

"You guys are freaks for yaoi anime, I can't believe you guys."

"Oh Kags shut up! Remember the first time when Enzai came out? You practically slept at the anime store just to get the two OVA's!"

Kagome blushed three shades of red.

"Uh-huh… Now she shuts up."

Rin burst out with laughter and kicked Kagome playfully.

"You're such a hentai Kags!"

"I am not! I just like to see the guys."

"Yea right."

"Oh come on! They don't show anything in Enzai! It's blown out."

"Really?" Rin cut in sarcastically. "Well not the asses!"

"Who gets turn on by ass?"

"Wait." Sango held up her hands for their silence. "Your telling me that if you saw dicks you would be like a light switch?"

"Oh shove it _San-San_!"

"No no, it's nothing to be ashamed of." She said truthfully. "I can't help it if the guys are so fucking hot and can suck or fuck guys _that_ good."

"Whoa, you guys are into it I tell you!" Rin shipped in. "I ain't complaining though. I say it should be a fucking crime for anime guys to be that hot!"

"I agree!" Kagome said.

"Yea me too."

"We should have a night when we watch yaoi none stop."

"That's not a bad idea you know. Inuyasha's home is big enough for us to spend even like a break there."

"True. So Kagome you have to make Inuyasha agree."

"I can do that." She smiled sweetly.

Sango started to finger comb Rin's hair absently. Rin tilted her head and sighed wistfully.

"So want to hit the mall today Kags?" Sango asked. "We can start buying your stuff for later tomorrow and also get a whole new do tomorrow instead of doing everything tomorrow though it won't really make a difference; oh well. Oh and Rin you're coming!"

"Wow, you're bossy."

Sango wrinkled her nose. "That's why I'm loved!" She grinned.

Rin snorted but didn't reply. "So Kags, what's the occasion?"

"My three month anniversary with Yashie."

Rin smirked. "So are you planning to let _Yashie_ hide his stick?"

Kagome blushed crimson. "Here I thought I was the hentai!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm just asking."

"Well if you must know…" She turned her chin up and folded her arms. "Yes I will let him."

Rin just started giggling. "I'm going to be the only girl between us who hasn't defiled herself!" She said feigning sadness.

"Aw, don't worry Rinnie, I'm sure when you do pop your cherry you'll be a little promiscuous girl."

Kagome started singing softly.

"_Promiscuous girl, where ever you are, I'm all alone, and it's you that I want…"_

"Oh my God! I love that song." Said Rin and Sango in union.

They both jumped to their feet and start whining to the silent beat in their head before singing together towards Kagome in a sultry way,

"_Promiscuous boy, you already know, that I'm all yours, what are you waiting for…"_

Kagome just giggled as Rin and Sango started grinding on each other while thing sang the chorus. She was beyond amaze at the fact that these two girls acted like they've known each other since forever.

"Well I see there's two promiscuous girl and oddly one of the is a virgin." Kagome said after they finished the song's chorus and sat down breathlessly.

"We're sorry, we just got a little carried away." Rin said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh, if you called that _little_." She just smirked at them.

"So want us to make our move?"

"Gomen, I can't." Kagome got up and started dusting off her pants. "Kikyou told me to make sure I'm ready to go when she's finished because she wants to teach' me how to pleasure a certain silver haired hunk."

"Ah, I see… So is she using a vibrator or a cucumber?"

Kagome blushed and Rin laughed.

"Kami, Kags, you can win a blushing competition!"

Kagome pouted prettily. "Well maybe, but there is no such competition! Oh please Sango, not a vibrator, I don't want Kikyou getting horning in front of me!" She bended over towards them and spoke softly to them. "Last time she was horny, she almost molest me!"

Her friends were jus grinning ear to ear at her last statement.

"I bet you liked it, Kaggie…!"

"Ooh yes she did! In fact, she was the one who made me horny; touching me up and all that shit."

Kagome jumped as she heard her sister's voice.

"Kik, you scared me!"

"Aww Kago-sis, you only got scared because I heard what you said."

Rin looked over at the twin like Kagome quizzically.

"Oh forgive me Rin. This here is my nasty sister," She smiled warmly at Kikyou. "I guess you can call her Kikyou though, and Kikyou, this is Rin…"

"New meat eh. I hope you won't let Kagome molest you." She smiled warmly at her and Rin laughed.

"I won't, nice to meet you too."

"I heard my song moments ago, who's wonderful voice was it?"

"It was Rin and Sango."

"Oh you guys can sing!"

"I lied, it was me."

"Ah, I see… As if you can sing good, so it was expected!"

Kikyou got up running as Kagome started chasing her on the track field.

"Come back here konoama!"

All she got was more laughter from in front and behind her from Rin and Sango.

"They look so much alike; akin to twins."

"Yup, you got that right."

They watched as Inuyasha grabbed a running Kagome with one hand around her waist, lifting her up off the ground effortlessly.

"He's strong."

"Yup."

"Kagome is weird, but awesome."

"Yup"

"You're a delusional retard!"

"Yup - hey! I am not!"

Rin just stood up laughing.

Inuyasha and Kagome were practically sucking the soul out of each other.

"I wonder if no one was here to distract them, if they would do it right then and there…" Thought Rin aloud.

"Who knows, they might be doing it if Kikyou wasn't pulling Kagome right about now."

"Oh yea…" She shrugged. "Care to give me a lift home later?"

"Of course."

Sango looped her arms in Rin's arm and they both headed over by their friends.

This was the best day at a new high school Rin had ever had in her enter life.

She smiled as she and Sango chatted about nothing in particular.

_Maybe this will be different…'_

"Mom! We're home!"

Kikyou and Kagome walked in the too quiet home looking around for any sign of their mother.

"Guess she's not home."

"Duh!"

"Oh shut up and come on up in my room! If you want me to teach you something, then stop bitching, bitch!"

"Aren't _bitches suppose to act_ _bitchy_?" She asked smartly.

"Kagome…" Kikyou's voice was low and calm, but Kagome knew her sister well so with a chuckle, she led the way up in Kikyou's room and fell backwards on her bed.

"Ok, so what to do?"

"Get the damn cucumber!"

Kagome took it out and stared at it with boredom.

"So…. Yea." She looked up at her sister. "Am I suppose to jus suck the thing?"

"You are so damn pathetic!" She laughed and Kagome pouted.

"Ok ok, don't get all sad." She sat down next to Kagome and took out a similar sized cucumber of her own. "Imagine this is your very own dick - Inuyasha's dick for instance."

"What the hell?!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Fine Kags."

She fished out a pen and threw it at her sister forcefully.

"Suck on that then!" She lay back on the bed, laughing softly. "I always thought Inuyasha was small anyway." She sighed.

Kagome scoffed. "He is not small like this pen!" She said defiantly. "That's like Souta's size!"

"Yea, whatever." She sighed again and put on her serious face. "You ready to learn from the master?" She gave her sister her best goofy grin.

"Yes master!" Kagome mocked but Kikyou ignored it.

"Very well!" She whispered in a monotone voice.

_On the night of their anniversary…_

Blue eyes scanned the scenery, slowly once again for the thousandth time that night. A ghost of a smile spilled across her lips as her eyes sparkled with happiness. It was so beautiful.

They were in Inuyasha's backyard but it seemed like she was in paradise at that very moment. They were seated facing each other with a French table separating them, which was now filled with their empty plates. All types of flowers were everywhere. She realized how the different colors mixed perfectly giving the garden an enchanted look. A few feet away, there was a pool that had her favorite flower: a red tulip.

_A declaration of love…'_

Tonight was perfect! She spent the whole day with her friends including her sister, getting pampered for all they were worth. Her nails were done a sultry red and black as was her toenails, and her hair was in one big braid that she let fall to the side over her shoulders in front of her with a red fake flower in her hair. Her only make up was some light blush and lip-gloss, along with her natural beauty. Her dress was black and tied to the back of her neck. A deep v' dipped low in her back, which left her silky back and shoulders exposed to her boyfriend's naked eyes. The dress was tight to the bottom of her rare then flared out, ending just below the knees. To top off her wear, on her pedicure feet was a pair of black trap up pumps with red straps that was tied low on her foot.

Inuyasha watched the love of his life hungrily.

_She looks like a goddess.'_ He thought.

"Inuyasha this place is so beautiful!" Kagome's blue eyes sparkled with love and admiration as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grasped her hands on the table, caressing them softly, bringing a smile to his Kagome.

"You said that already." His smile turned into a smirk before softening while he watched her. "You're the beautiful one Kagome."

She blushed and ducked her head low, looking up at him through her long lashes.

They moved from the table after a few minutes to sit on the blanket that was spread out for them to star gaze. Kagome removed her shoes, as did Inuyasha and sat down cuddling each other as Kagome gush over the sparkling diamonds in the sky.

"Oh Inuyasha, a shouting star!" She claps her hands and her eyes fell closed. "Make a wish!"

Inuyasha fished out a small box and placed it in front of Kagome's face. When she opened her eyes he whispered in her ear.

"My wish has already become a reality." She stared at the black small box in his calloused hands. Her heartbeat quicken as she straighten up to face him.

"I love you so much Kagome, more than what words can describe and I want you to be mine; all mines." He opened up the box to reveal a simple silver ring with I, the shape of a heart and the letter u' on it. "It's a ring that shows that you belong to me until we're older and then I can take you as my wife." He smiled down at her as her eyes pooled with unshed tears. Wiping a stray tear with his thumb finger, he took the ring and placed it on her married finger.

Kagome flung herself at him, making him fall backwards on the ground with her cradled in his arms. She bathed his face with kisses while repeating I love you,' over and over again.

"Whoa Kaggie, that's not all I have for you." He fished into his pocket again and pulled out a silver chain with a heart shape locket, and blushed.

"Oh Yashie! You didn't have to!"

She let him put it around her and opened the locket to see a picture of Inuyasha and herself kissing on one side and on the other side they were smiling at each other with so much love in their eyes…

"I feel so bad now." She sniffed as she fingered the chain while looking at the ring. "I only got you one thing."

Inuyasha held her face in his strong hands. "Having you here with me is the greatest gift I'll ever have." He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you so much Inuyasha Takahashi." She mumbled against his lips.

What started out as a simple harmful kissed turned into a hungry kiss. Opening her mouth wider to accept him, Inuyasha wasted no time delving his tongue into her welcoming mouth. Experience tongue swept over her teeth, caressed her slick tongue before urging it to come out and play. His hand pulled her head closer to him, and she moved to straddle him while grasping his long silky hair between her fingers.

When they broke apart, both their breathing mingled with the other. Kagome looked up at him with lust glazing in her eyes, but he saw the love mixing with it. Slowly, trembled hands took the flower out of her hair and started to undo her braid, then let his fingers run through her hair slowly.

Kagome rocked against his growing arousal shyly, caressing his cheek.

"Oh Kagome…" He moaned brokenly.

Her lips parted in a silent cry as she rocked firmly against him this time, loving the look in his eyes. Inexperienced hands started to button down his red silk shirt slowly, and then Inuyasha grabbed her hands unexpectedly.

"Kagome…" He saw the hurt in here eyes and rushed to assured her by kissing her softly. "I just want to know that you're sure. I'll understand even if it gives me a case of blue balls."

She grinned as he chuckled with much difficulty. Licking his lips then turning him on by sucking on his bottom lip naively, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his powerful biceps slowly. She ran wet kisses down his neck, down to his chest and stopping to suck lightly on his nipple. After giving him sucking one she gave the other the same attention.

"I want this Inuyasha, I want you…"

She pushed him back, and stripped him until he was as naked as the day he entered the world. Throwing his clothes to one side she exhaled with a tint of fear.

_Ok, this is it. Just like how I did the cucumber…'_ She blushed as she replayed the previous day. Shaking her head, she moved upwards a little, until she was in reach of her boyfriend's erection. Touching it with a finger attentively as if it was going to bite her, she jumped when it twitched and Inuyasha released a breath, as if he was shocking.

_Alright… it's simple really, plus Yashie seemed to um like it, I think…'_

Mustering up her courage, she grasped him firmly and started moving up and down slowly; stopping at the top to lubricated her hand and the head of his manhood with the pre-cum oozing from the top.

Inuyasha sat up on his elbows watching her with interest as he took deep calming breath.

_She looks like an innocent nympho; a sexy one at that.'_

When he felt something wet and warm engulfed his enlarged erection he had to hold his breath.

_Fuck!'_

He bucked into her mouth as she started sucking him like a dripping ice pop.

Kagome took him into her mouth slowly, inching him in her mouth until he hit the back of her neck. She took him in and out of her mouth with clear at first, but then as she started to relax, she became bolder and sped up, sucking the tip of him every now and then to taste him. It tasted a little weird but she swallowed everything that was her Inuyasha. When his bucking became wild, and her named spilled from his mouth incoherently, she knew from her lessons that he was nearing his release.

Inuyasha couldn't take it, and he knew that if he let her suck him off any longer, he's cum all over her. So, mustering up all his strength, he held her head in a grip, to stop her. When she released him, he was at a loss of word, so he pulled her up against him and kissed her hard, while tasting himself.

"Where the fuck did you learn to suck like that?" He rasped out.

She just grinned at him, refusing to tell him. He just smirked while she got up and started undressing. He lay back without a sound as she teased him with her agonizing slow paste. When she too was nude, he quirked a brow in surprise at finding out that she wore nothing at all underneath her dress.

"If I had known you wore nothing under that little piece of clothing, I would have skipped the main course and headed straight for dessert." He licked his lips excitedly.

She just blushed and moved to cover herself shyly.

"Please Kags; don't." He got up and stood behind her. "Beauty isn't supposed to be covered." His breath was hot against her skin as she felt his feather light kisses against her neck.

Inuyasha brought his hands to form small circles around her thighs, inching towards her bushy core.

"I've never met anyone like you Kagome." He kissed her neck firmly, rocking against her plump butt. "You're my light when I'm in the dark…" He pressed against her more firmly, cushioning his rod in the lips of her ass.

"Kami, when you do that…" Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as Inuyasha kisses on her neck turned into loud sucking noises.

"When I do what Kagome?" He grounded on her again.

"_That._" She breathed out.

He smirked and rubbed her thigh with the palm of his hands, traveling upwards to cup her womanhood. He heard her gasp and open her legs wider, letting his finger slip into her and groaning by her wetness on contact.

Her knees gave in and they started sinking to the ground until they were both kneeling down with their legs spread. Kagome's moans only increased by the paste of his moving fingers and the way he rubbed her swollen nub.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. "Onegia… Onegai Yashie."

In and out his fingers moved, pumping her as if his life depended on it. His thumb finger pressed down on her nub hard, making her ground on his hand, rocking with frenzied, wanting him to bring her to her release like before.

"I like it when you're so damn wet for me Kags." She only moaned harder. "The sound of your voice makes me hard for you." He continued.

"Gods, please Yashie."

"Please what?"

"Make me… make me…"

"Make you what Kagome?" He stopped his movement, to listen to her labored breathing.

"No no! Don't stop!" She gripped his hand, trying to get the pleasure back by rocking harder on his hand.

He chuckled and removed his hands, she gripped him begging him with her eyes to continue but he only pulled away softly, letting her lay on her back with him hovering over her.

"Gods, I just want to fuck you hard and fast…" He mumbled, coming down to lie on his side beside her.

"You're like a goddess Kagome. _My_ goddess."

She smiled, perspiration coating her body.

He moved his hands over her with a caress, watching her face closely to see her expression. His hands were like the wind, they moved over every inch of her, paying close attention to her erect breast, pleased with the moans that left her beautiful puffy lips. When his caress reached just above her womanhood, she arched up with a strangled laugh, pushing away his hands. He looked at her quizzically, anger seeping through him as she refused him.

"Gomen, Yashie." She started to giggle. "Gomen, gomen! It's just that it tickles, am so sorry!" She giggled softly.

He smiled, the anger leaving him quickly.

"Ok ok, you can continue, I won't laugh." She covered her mouth with her hands, watching him with watery eyes. "I promise!"

He sighed and was tempting to tickle her, but when she shifted against his painful erection he remembered what his task at hand was. Leaning up, he nudged away her hands and traced her lips, wetting them with his saliva and moving to straddle her. When she opened her legs wider for him to settle himself between her, he moved forward to press his lips against her in a sweet sinful reunion.

Kagome welcomed him; she wanted to find out what her sister and friend's were talking about how wonderful this sinful lovemaking was. She had to find out at first hand. Getting bolder by the second, she wrapped her legs around her love trim waist, and her hands traveled up his hard chest, to drape around his long neck as their kissed intensified.

As if alive, she felt his cock pulse against her, stabbing at her open flower, and instinctively, her hips rose, letting his cock tease her and pleasure her all at once. Inuyasha broke the kiss with a choke.

"Shit Kags, you're the death of me woman."

"I'm ready Inuyasha…" She looked up at him and smiled silently.

When he moved the head of his cock at her core, she tensed a little, but it was enough for Inuyasha to realize.

"C'mon Kaggie, relax." He kissed her nose. "It's going to hurt but I promise you'll feel better when the pleasure consumes the hurt.

She nodded though the fear was present in her eyes. He sighed and sagged against her.

"If you want me to stop, I will."

"No! Please, I want this; you… all of you Inuyasha." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, Inuyasha Takashi."

He smiled. "I love you too Kagome; you're my love; my life." He pressed his lips to her neck, coming back up to see the fear finally fading.

"Make love to me." She compelled in a whisper.

His hands were on either side of her head, ready to grant her small request. Locking his gaze with her, he easily probed himself inside of her, stretching her while he moved deeper into her slowly, but stopped short as he felt the proof of her purity. His breathing became strained, watching her as she moved slightly to accommodate with his size. Her eyes started to flutter close from the slight pleasure, but a kissed on her cheek stopped her.

"Onegai," He strained out. "I want to see the look in your eyes as we make love."

She nodded silently, and he exhaled a puff of air he was unaware of holding.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai, take me."

He eased into her more, taking her virginity as he filled her. He groaned loudly and Kagome gasped in pain as he took away the one thing she offered him and could never take back. He entered her more fully with a long thrust, accompanied by their mingled moaning of satisfaction. Inuyasha was motionless, waiting for her to get accustom with his size and giving her time for the pain to go away. Their eyes were glued to each other and out of the corner of Inuyasha's eyes; he saw her chain sparkling in the moonlight above them.

Kagome took long calming breath, each time feeling more and more relaxed as the pain left her, leaving her with nothing but an iniquitous bliss. Her eyes watched him closely, realizing that he was suffering from lack of movement. She saw the strained muscle in his neck, with must restrain. She soon realized she was ready, and so she rocked against him, loosening her legs around him to give him more movement. She heard a muffled sigh and without any warning, Inuyasha rocked against her slowly at first, but as she heard herself moaning louder with abandon, she realized his thrust became harder and more pleasing. She knew she wanted more, she felt like an eager baby, wanting to grow up fast, not wasting any time, she soon matched his rhythm thrusts, urging him to a faster tempo with her hips, and clenching little-used internal muscle.

When she heard his guttural noises of pleasure, it banished all the doubts she had about pleasing her man. She was beyond happy to know that what felt good for her also gave him the same feeling. So with more confidence, she rose to meet his powerful thrusts, sensing his impending climax as their bodies moved together, faster and harder.

Inuyasha was wild and untamed. Her response to him triggered something in his foggy mind and it only urged him to fuck her hard, give it to her like the good bitch in need, _his_ bitch! His powerful hips rolled hard against her, imprinting his cock in her wet, aching pussy. When she gave a loud scream close to his name, his mind went blank, all he saw was, Kagome and himself, riding as if they needed it for life.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi!" He growled out. "I _fucking_ love you!" He silenced what ever she was about to say with a hard breathtaking kiss.

A reverberating from above was heard but they paid no mine to it. Too caught up in their lovemaking, the warm tears of the sky came down to wash over them. Slick from the rain, they moved together in sync, and Kagome had to grip Inuyasha tighter to hold on to him more firmly.

"I can't hold back Inuyasha…"

"Let go, just feel and let go Kagome." He whispered.

The raindrops raced down his face, falling against her, sticking his hair and her mane against her face and chest.

Another loud rumble was heard and as if it was a command, suddenly they both tensed and he drove deep within her, pulling away his mouth to burry his head in her neck.

Kagome's hand fell from around his neck, scraping her dull nails across his broad wet back, and letting the heel of her foot dig into his butt.

"Inuyasha…. I… More…. Kami, don't stop, harder… right there…" She rambled on "Fuck me, just like that." She babbled on like an insane onna.

Her last statement, pushed him to fuck her harder until her loud cried broke through in the silence of the garden. With one hard thrust, he came, mixing his cries of completion with her as white flashed before his eyes.

"Inuuuuuuuuuu - Yashieeeeeeee!!" Her back arched upwards, her moist breast pressing against his hard slippery chest. When her essence was finally drained until it was leaking out of her mixing with the rain, she gave a loud sigh and fell back in complete ecstasy.

Inuyasha gave long lazy pumps inside of her until he too was drained of his liquid. His hair stuck to his face, his back and on Kagome's chest, tickling her and giving him an even sexier look, while Kagome's hair was in the same state, blocking her view of him slightly.

When he moved away her hair from her eyes, he saw her grinning up at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe that I just did that." She said breathlessly with a goofy grin plastered across her face.

Inuyasha gave a powerful laugh, shaking her up momentarily.

"Believe it Kags, and this night and our love maker is by far the best." He rubbed her cheek as her eyes glazed over with tears.

_Chyea!'_ She couldn't help it, she was so happy right now and the best part was that she didn't disappoint him!

"I just fell more in love with you."

"Like wise Koi." He kissed her lips softly but when he was about to deepen it, she pulled away softly to look at the sky in wonder and amazement as the rain cleared up and the shinny moon was once seen again with those beautiful stars…

"Looks like the rain only wanted to join us." She grinned.

"Seem so."

"Oh I forgot your present!" She started to push him off of her. "Please let me up before I get carried away."

He grinned and slide out of her, hearing her moan at the feel of him moving in her, then groaned when he slid all the way out of her. Getting up on shaky legs, she went over to her purse and grabbed a red necklace sized box. Shitting down on her legs, she handed him the box and watched him open it slowly.

When he held up a purple beaded chain with fangs, she realized how he looked at it with a quizzical look.

"Um, it was suppose to be my dad's. See my mom told me that in our family, when one of the females found their true love; their soul mates, they let their chosen one wear it as a sign of unconditional love, and also as a promise to always be faithful and love that person forever." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure you think it's kind of dumb or something, but -"

"Arigatou Kagome, I love it." He sat up and proceeds to put in on. "I'll never remove this as long as I live." She grinned at him and lunged herself forward, hugging him along with succeeding at making them both fall.

"You've got to stop doing that Kaggie." He said with a chuckle.

"Gomen." She sniffed. "I just thought you wouldn't like it."

He hugged her closer. "Baka that could never happen." His grip on her tightened as he felt her kiss his neck. "I love you too much."

"I love you too Yashie."

She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lip, grinning hard and watching him with too much love.

"Lets finish our star gazing."

"Hai!"

They cuddled together under a thick blanket that Inuyasha provided and hadn't gotten wet, and looked up at the sparkling diamonds under the blue moonlight.

Kagome sighed and kissed Inuyasha's chest lightly.

_Everything is so perfect…'_


End file.
